


april 1st

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: a particular april fools joke hits home for marinette. she hasn't slept through a single night since april 1st.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 322





	april 1st

**Author's Note:**

> > **botherkupo** asked you   
> Hello! I'd love to see "And they were roommates + Adrienette for your writing prompt thing. Love your writing!
>
>> **mothergeekness** asked you  
> OMG they were roommates! with Adrienette please and thank you!?!? 😊

Adrien's bedroom door yielded to Marinette when she placed her palm against it. He had left it unlatched for her, she realised, and used her body to block the stream of corridor light entering his room through the gap she opened.

For a moment, she stood there, handle clutched in her cold fingers, not quite letting the door shut behind her. 

Moonlight came through his windows, much brighter than it did in her room — Adrien always forgot to close his curtains. She crept her way around his bed and tugged them closed, then stood there some more, stalling.

"Marinette?" he said.

She glanced over her shoulder, offering a sheepish half-smile. "Hey."

A beat passed where they did nothing but look at each other. 

Then Adrien rolled onto his side, and lifted the duvet to her.

Quietly, a little guiltily, she left the curtains alone and crawled in.

He fixed it around her once she was by his side, and scooched lower in bed so he could see her face. 

"Nightmare?" he asked after swallowing what he could of his huskiness, and Marinette's guilt only swelled. She woke him up. Again.

She shook her head. "No. I woke up thinking there was an akuma attack again."

Marinette shivered. Adrien rubbed her bare arm. He did it thoughtfully, eyes closed, but that may have been because he couldn't keep them open. 

She wondered if he regretted offering her this comfort.

Of course, if he did, he wouldn't tell her — it was with that same kindness he reached out to her two weeks ago, when he woke up for a glass of water at 3AM and found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of tea long grown cold.

It was an April Fools prank that did this to her. She had flushed so deeply when she told him.

It was funny to everyone else. Heck, it would've been funny to her if things were different — Hawk Moth had been defeated almost a year ago, his and the Peacock Miraculous safe in the miracle box in Marinette's room, obviously an overly-exaggerated, clearly jocular  _ AKUMA ALERT _ post by the Ladyblog would mean nothing.

To everyone else.

But it reopened a wound that hadn't quite closed yet for Marinette. 

She hadn't slept properly since April 1st. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally, not taking his hand off her arm. 

She shook her head again. "It's okay."

Adrien hesitated. "But it isn't."

Marinette said nothing.

He reached out to her. She came closer.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and tucked her head under his chin.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good." He fixed the duvet again, and gave her a squeeze. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here. Okay?"

She nodded again.

"Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Marinette pushed her arm further up between them.

Adrien reached over and clutched her palm.

She didn't wake up for the rest of the night.


End file.
